


Verdad o Reto?

by Aquitania



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Castration, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquitania/pseuds/Aquitania
Summary: Un grupo de amigos juegan a "Verdad o Reto?" lo que termina en una confesión que deja sorprendidos a los participantes del juego.-¿Quien te gusta?--Suzuya Rei-Aquello desencadenara una situación que pondrá en peligro a los chicos del grupo.





	Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad o Reto?-pregunto Yoshio con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mirando a su  
amigo con un brillo burlón y malicioso como si estuviera ansioso por ponerlo en un  
aprieto. Hiro sonrió burlón, sus ojos yendo desde su travieso amigo hasta el tímido  
adolescente que parecía desear en otra parte. Las gemelas Kurona y Nashiro rodaron los  
ojos de manera simultanea, ya acostumbradas a este tipo de eventos.   
  
-Verdad-respondió luego de unos segundos Hayate. Había un borde suave y tímido en  
su voz. No cabía duda que había elegido &quotVerdad&quot porque temía ser retado a algo  
sumamente humillante. Claro, también le daba miedo tener que responder algo  
vergonzoso pero era mil veces preferible.   
  
-Bha! Que gallina!-rodo los ojos Yoshio, su rostro mostraba la decepción que sentía.   
  
-Vamos Haya-Chan!-hizo un puchero Hiro. Sus ojos parecían los ojos de un cachorro a  
medio morir-La verdad es tan aburrida! Elige reto!-el tono de voz había sido quejoso,  
lleno de ruego. El pobre y tímido adolescente se tensó, sintiendo su rostro caliente por  
haber sido llamado gallina y aburrido… Sintiéndose presionado.  
  
-No sean molestos ustedes dos! No pueden forzarlo a elegir algo que no quiere!-su ceño  
se encontraba fruncido mientras saltaba a defender a su amigo. Hayate le ofreció a  
Nashiro una mirada agradecida mientras los otros dos chicos le dirigieron miradas  
molestas.  
  
-Pero es que siempre elige verdad!-se quejo Hiro-No es justo! Por que todos hemos  
elegido reto aunque sea una vez menos él!-   
  
-No hay ninguna regla que diga que debe si o si elegir reto por que todos los demás  
participantes del juego ya lo eligieron-replico Nashiro mirando con fiereza al quejoso  
adolescente.   
  
-Bueno! Ya!-chasqueo la lengua Yoshio, su mirada molesta se poso en Hayate, quien  
parecía sumamente incomodo por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido sus dos  
amigos-Quien te gusta?-pregunto sin haber hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por buscar una  
pregunta mejor, sin tener siquiera el mínimo deseo de hacerlo pues se encontraba  
molesto por que aquello que había planeado se fue a perder. 

  
Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del adolescente. Había querido contarles a sus amigos  
desde hace tiempo quien era la persona por la que se encontraba suspirando pero la  
vergüenza y el miedo a las burlas siempre lo habían detenido. Sin embargo, realmente  
quería contarles a sus amigos y pensó que este era un buen momento-... Suzuya Rei-dijo  
en un susurro. Como si fuera su mayor secreto.   
  
Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación escucharon eso.... Y quedaron  
jodidamente sorprendidos. 

Y fue Nashiro quien termino rompiendo el silencio. La persona que hace unos minutos  
se había encontrando defendiendo al chico tímido, dijo-Eres gay?-sus ojos se habían  
entrecerrados... Un brillo juicioso cruzando sus ojos.

Hayate sintió que se encogía sobre si mismo. No cabía duda, que confesar aquello había  
sido una absoluta locura... Sin embargo, también se encontró deseando replicar por que  
Rei no era un niño por lo tanto él no era gay. Sin embargo, para su alivio, fue Kurona  
quien se encontró replicando.

-No seas tonta Shiro. Rei es una mujer, ningún hombre tiene esa falta de vello en el  
cuerpo-su voz salió tranquila y suave. Había rodado los ojos ante su gemela y le había  
lanzado una mirada de "es enserio?" a Hayate. Pensó que ese chico debía tener el peor  
gusto en chicas si estaba interesado en la pequeña psicópata del instituto. No lo dijo en  
voz alta por supuesto, eso hubiera sido grosero.

-Ninguna mujer tiene pechos tan jodidamente planos-salto Hiro mientras sus manos  
aplastaban su pecho como si poseyera pechos de mujer. Entonces, le lanzo una sonrisa  
burlona a Kurona-Por supuesto que te conviene que Rei sea mujer cosa de que tu y tu  
hermana no encabecen la lista Top de los pechos mas planos de esta institución-

Kurona la lanzo una mirada molesta mientras que Nashiro apretó los dientes furiosa.  
Fue esta última la que hablo-Quieres que te vuelva a dar otra paliza como en el  
entrenamiento?-

Hiro solo le lanzo una mirada burlona sabiendo muy bien que Kurona detendría a su  
hermana antes de que intentara hacer algo, aun así, decidió cambiar el tema-Solo digo....  
Últimamente Suzuya ha estado ocupando los baños de los hombres, si fuera mujer  
ocuparía el baño de las mujeres-

Nashiro hizo una pequeña mueca. Los primeros meses de la llegada de Suzuya Rei al  
establecimiento, este había sido obligado a usar pañales pues era incapaz de usar el  
inodoro, como también, las enfermeras habían tenido que higienizarlo a la fuerza pues  
también era incapaz de hacerlo por si mismo. Últimamente había estado haciendo esas  
cosas por si mismo. Antes, había llegado a sentir pena por esa falta de cuidado, sobre  
todo, cuando se entero que el niño de cabellos blancos había sido criado por Ghoul.  
Solo podía imaginarse lo difícil que había sido su vida. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió  
que Rei había estado detrás de la muerte de todos esos animales.... Toda ese sentimiento  
desapareció.

-Quizás no le importa si un baño es para los hombres o las mujeres.... Mientras lo pueda  
ocupar-dijo en voz baja Hayate, como si temiera dar su opinión-Su nombre es de mujer,  
su voz es aguda y sus rasgos son femeninos. Como podría ser un hombre?-argumentó.

-Es un trapito!-dijo con una risa burlona Yoshio. Había estado escuchado la  
conversación muy interesado, la molestia que había sentido desapareció por diversión.  
Una idea se encontraba jugando en su mente.

Hiro soltó una carcajada ante eso mientras que Nashiro sonreía tratando de contener ella  
misma las risas. Kurona sonrió con leve diversión. Hayate lo miro como un pez fuera  
del agua.

Yoshio se puso de pie sobre el suelo-Menudo fenómeno que te gusta-le sonrió burlón a  
su amigo para después abrir los brazos como si fuera un presentador de circos-Amigos  
mios! He sido iluminado y si estoy parado frente a ustedes es para proponerles un reto  
mortal!-

Hiro miro con interés a su amigo. Las gemelas arquearon una ceja. Y Hayate.... Hayate  
sintió miedo.

-Uno de los mayores misterios de la CCG es descubrir el verdadero genero de Suzuya  
Rei. Pues nadie lo sabe! Ni siquiera los Washuu lo saben!-una sonrisa traviesa bailo en  
su rostro-Pero nosotros podríamos ser las primeras personas en descubrirlo.... Son las  
00:00 de la noche y como muchos sabrán, a esta hora sin falta, el sin género suele entrar  
al baño de los hombres para darse una ducha. Yo propongo que lo acechemos para  
descubrir finalmente la verdad!-

-Y como muchos sabrán, muchos sabemos eso por que un chico justo tuvo la desgracia  
de entrar al baño cuando Suzuya se estaba bañando y.... Digamos que nunca más volvió  
a ser el mismo-

-Difícil no cambiar cuando casi te arrancan el ojo de la cara-mascullo Nashiro.

-Ese chico era uno, nosotros somos cinco-replico Yoshio con las manos en la cintura-  
Rei no es un Ghoul, solo es un fenómeno extraño y sádico. No tendrá oportunidad si nos  
enfrenta a los cinco... Además, puede que ni se de cuenta que lo estábamos acechando-  
se encogió de hombros al decir aquello último.

Eso pareció convencer a Hiro... Cuyo rostro paso a ser uno divertido y malicioso.

-Tres-replico Kurona-Nosotras no vamos y ustedes tampoco deberían. No esta expiar a  
las personas cuando están desnudas-Su ceño se frunció.

Nashiro asintió, estando de acuerdo con su hermana- Eso es de pervertidos. Yoshio,  
seguro quieres expiarlo por que crees que es mujer-

-Para nada! Solo quiero descubrir la verdad-dijo con un falso dramatismo mientras se  
acercaba a la puerta-y ustedes se lo pierden-abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Hiro y Hayate le siguieron. Este ultimo evitando ver a Kurona y Nashiro, pues temía  
que ellas pensasen que quería ver a Rei desnuda... Por supuesto, era lo que quería pero  
no quería que ellas lo supieran.

//////////////

Los baños de la CCG se encontraban divididos por una pared en medio de la habitación. Por un lado de la pared, se encontraban los cubículos donde uno podía hacer sus necesidades y por el otro lado se encontraban los cubículos de la ducha. Estos últimos no tenían una puerta... Por onde, si alguien entraba por ese lado, se encontrarían con la imagen desnuda de Suzuya Rei. 

-a ponerse lindo para mama! a ponerse lindo para mama!-y hablando de Suzuya Rei, este se encontraba cantando. Sus pupilas oscuras fijas sobre la regadera, parecía no molestarle las gotas de agua que caían sin piedad sobre sus ojos. Le gustaba aparentar que se estaba "poniendo linda para mama" a pesar de que era imposible que ella se encontrara en el instituto. Hacía soportable la idea de bañarse. 

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño se abría, que no se dio cuenta de los suaves pasos que se detuvieron en el momento en que llegaron a la pared divisoria. 

Yoshio y Hiro luchaban por contener la risa. Esa risa traviesa y ansiosa que uno suele soltar cuando esta haciendo algo indebido. Los tres se habían escondido detrás de la pared, asomaban nerviosos las cabezas temiendo ser descubiertos. Hayate se puso rojo cuando asomo su cabeza y se encontró con una espalda tan blanca como una perla, tan delicada y fina como la seda. Sus ojos recorrieron esos pequeños hombros, deseo pasear sus dedos por esos omoplatos.... por esa columna vertebral. Deseo... poder apretar ese pequeño y gordito trasero entre sus manos. Lamer esas pequeñas caderas y recorrer con su lengua esas piernas... 

Yoshio toco su hombro y cuando Hayate le miro, este señalo con su mirada la entrepierna del adolescente. Hayate deseo que la tierra lo tragara cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo una mini erección. El travieso adolescente estaba conteniendo las carcajadas que quería lanzar. 

Hiro ignoro por completo a sus dos amigos, sus ojos comiendo al pequeño albino o.... pequeña albina. Debía admitir que esa espalda y ese trasero eran de mujer. Quizás tendría que aceptar la derrota. 

Fue en ese momento, que el agua de la regadera se detuvo.... Fue en ese momento, que los tres prestaron más atención que nunca.... 

Entonces, solo se necesito de unos pocos segundos.

Suzuya Rei se dio vuelta.

Hayate grito. 

Yoshio abrió los ojos horrorizados y asqueados. 

Y Hiro exclamo-No tiene pene!- 

No era una afirmación del todo correcta pero sin duda, la parte baja de Suzuya Rei era casi inexistente.... estaba destrozada. Hayate se sintió como si hubiera confesado sus sentimientos y se los hubieran escupido en la cara, no podía creer que esa hermosa niña solitaria era en realidad un.... hombre sin pene. Yoshio tuvo que contener el llevar sus manos a su entrepierna, aquello le parecía la imagen más retorcida y asquerosa que había visto. Se pregunto quien sería tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso a un niño, por que estaba seguro que Rei ni con toda la locura que se cargaba haría algo así. Hiro solo podía observar aquello sorprendido.... A la final, Suzuya Rei no era ni mujer ni hombre. 

-Qué hacen aquí?!-su voz resonó en la habitación. Sus brazos rodearon su pecho en vez de cubrir su parte baja. Sus ojos enloquecidos persiguieron a los tres adolescentes que estaban frente a él.... Mirándole con esos ojos. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.-Acaso están desobedeciendo al Director? Dijo que nadie debía entrar al baño cuando yo me este poniendo lindo. Ustedes son unos chicos tan traviesos!-canto eso último para después soltar un silbido. Su pierna comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro de manera distraída. 

-CORRAN!-grito Hiro.... Aterrado. 

_Somos tres contra uno_ pensó Hiro, mientras corría en dirección a la salida. _Fácilmente, podríamos derribarle_

Lo cierto es que sentía demasiado miedo como para comprobar esa teoría. Tanto Yoshio como Hayate le siguieron..... Y los tres se encontraron siendo perseguidos por Suzuya Rei. 

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera fueron capaces de salir del baño cuando dos codos chocaron con la cabeza de Yoshio y Hayate respectivamente, quienes se encontraban corriendo lado a lado. Bajo su mano hasta agarrar la cabeza de Yoshio y lo aplasto contra Hiro. Pasaron menos de un minuto y....

-Por qué se van tan rápido?!-exclamo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mientras su mano se posaba contra la puerta. Había logrado derribar a los tres chicos hasta dejarlos adoloridos en el suelo. Comenzó a mover su dedo de un lado para el otro-Aun no han recibido su castigo por ser unos chicos tan traviesos.... Y con toda honestidad, también merecen un castigo por ser tan chillones-su voz sonó como una queja ante eso último. 

Hiro se encontraba llorando. 

Hayate no dejaba de producir sonidos adoloridos.

Yoshio hacía un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas y los sonidos. 

Su lengua paso por sus labios rosados-espero puedan disfrutar de su castigo.... Tanto como yo solía hacerlo-

Sin embargo, Suzuya Rei no pudo castigarlos esa noche pues la puerta del baño se había abierto en esos momentos revelando a unos cuantos trabajadores del lugar. Las gemelas habían decidido avisarles a unos profesores lo que sus amigos estaban planeando... Y fue eso, lo que salvo a Hiro, Hayate y Yoshio.


End file.
